


Just Run

by ArcheryLove



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryLove/pseuds/ArcheryLove
Summary: Guess Negan see's potential in any town or group. Even a town as shitty as yours. As the Saviors attack, you run away as fast as you can to get out of there. Negan see's some bad ass moves you got and wants to sign you up for team Negan. You're not too trusting of Negan especially since he kidnapped you and held one of your loved ones as a hostage. :)





	Just Run

**Author's Note:**

> Have no idea where this is going to go. Just writing hoping it goes well.  
> SO this was kinda based off a dream I had. I changed it up a bit cause dreams are kinda crazy anyway. But I wrote a note at the very bottom of what it was kinda like in my dream dream. But, my ass kinda valley girl typing sooooo....

Your heart was pounding a mile a minute. You just focused on one thing and that was to run and escape. The saviors were attacking your small shit hole of a town. You knew they were sniff’n around asking questions to the leader, trying to make a deal with them. But there wasn’t any control over the town, it had its own anarchy within its walls and the leaders were a bunch of thugs acting tough and in control. That was a laugh in a half.  
You suddenly lost your footing as a large bomb went off behind you. You fell to the ground and quickly glanced behind you. You knew that was going to attract more than just some walkers. Quickly jumping up from the ground you continued to run down the street. Your car was at what felt like the complete opposite end of the town from where you were. Your car had everything, weapons, water, and a quicker way to get the hell out of this place. More Saviors appeared in front of you and you stop in your tracks. He was gunning down people that were running in the same direction as you. You quickly moved in between houses to hide. But you knew you couldn’t stop. You looked up at the house and climbed the side of it. You hit the roof and stood on it to look around. You saw were groups were being taken by the savior, others that were just shot down before anyone could beg. You knew you had to get out of here. Looking across you saw some of the houses still had wires connecting each other. Praying it was strong enough and you were light enough you quickly but began balancing on it to walk it. Logically in your head, it seemed the best way to go undetected. It was late at night and it seemed like there wouldn’t be any real reason especially now for anyone to look up.  
______________________

It seemed like the shit hole town Negan had decided to raid was an easy target. Hardly any of his men had died and there was plenty of potential for this place. Negan was grinning walking down the street with what seemed like a skip in his step. He walked up to a group of captives his men had. One man that was caught was one of the thug leaders. He was on his knees with a gun to the back of his head to keep him still.

“Oh shit!” Negan said looking down at him. “What. Is. Up My man!” He pointed at him. “It was....C right?”  
The leader C looked up to Negan with an angry look. He had blood running down the side of his temple, dripping down to his shirt. The leader C had a shaved head, tattoos up to his neck down to his feet.  
“Yeaaaaah, Man. Gotta say you looked like shit before. But now,“ Negan made a whistling sound. “Guess my boys got you good.”  
C didn’t say anything. He knew if he said anything it would just make things worse.  
“Yeah, they did. But I gotta tell ya. Thisss whole thing is cause of you and Leaders Asshole alliance you got going on here? I already introduce Lucille to your one Leader N. Got. To. Sayyyu. Had a little too much fun with him.” 

Negan showed Leader C his bat that was drenched in blood. C was shaking, he didn’t want to die, he didn’t want anyone to die. The chaos that surrounded him was too much for him. He finally spoke.  
“What do you want?”

“What do I! Want? You act like you can still give me something? Fucking look around? I have everything, it’s mine now.” Negan spread his arm wide with his bat resting on his shoulder. C looked at him with wide eyes realizing that he really didn’t have anything left.  
“BUT!” C looked at Negan with a glint of hope. “Lucille here...She’s still thirsty.”  
Negan looked down at C and saw that his face realized that this was it for him. Negan began to whistle walking backwards to do some practice swings before ending C.  
But after one practice swing, something caught Negan's eye.  
“The fuck is that?”  
C looked up to were Negan was looking. It was you doing your tight wire act. Negan looked down at C and pointed his bat at you. “Who the fuck is that?” C didn’t want to answer, he knew exactly who you were. Negan got mad and walked up to C.  
“If you don’t know who it is then I guess I don’t really need you". He lifted Lucille up high. 

C eventually stuttered out.  
“Th-th-that’s [Y/N]!!!” 

Negan gave a smirk to him and lean down to him.  
“Are you going to be useful to me? Cause that could change big time on what I’m gonna do next.”  
C shook his head Yes as Negan signaled his men to grab C and drag him along.  
Negan watched you as you balance your way from house to house. You focused on each step till you heard someone yell out your name.  
“ HEY [Y/N]!!”  
You stumbled for a moment looking behind you to the ground. You tried to recognize but could put a face to it. You heard the man yell out your name again  
“[Y/N]!!”  
And you were able to see where it was coming from. Your eyes widen in fear that a savior had spotted you.  
“COME DOWN HERE LETS TALK!” You quickly ran on the wire to the roof that was next. Then tried to do the same on the next roof.  
“Oh shit! I guess she doesn’t want to talk.” He giggled to himself as he kept following you.  
You were ahead of him by a house or two but that didn’t last long till the wires stop.  
“Come on sweetheart, I’m not gonna bite.”  
You could hear his laugh from the ground. You finally climbed down fast landing on the ground with a roll but quickly ran in between houses to lose them. Negan realized he was much more likely to lose you now and picked up his pace to catch you. He radioed his men.  
“Assholes, we got a runner, a girl with a red hoodie, black beanie with spikes, running barefooted. I want her ass alive.”

Negan didn’t hurry too much. He had faith in his men to do all the heavy lifting. As you were running you found that out as you were being cornered in the street. They were whistling, it irritated you. You hated the whistling.  
“Come on girl. Nowhere else to go.”  
One of the men held out his hand expecting you were going to be easy.  
You took a deep sigh and reached out to his. Making that gesture seemed to make everyone at ease. But as soon as he was close enough you twisted his wrist and arm holding him in front of you making him a shield for you.  
“Come on girl.” The Savior grunted at you in discomfort. “You’re making things worse. They’ll still shoot. You saw the others slowly try to surround you again. 

“KEEP BACK!” You yelled out. They began whistling again. 

“See,” the man said quietly to you. “Just give up.”

You looked at them all, but couldn’t help but still try. As they got closer and closer. You took an inhale “ok” with your eyes closed. The look of defeat wasn’t on you yet as you spun the man around kicking him into the other Saviors and stole his gun at the same time. You ran again fast till you reached the old wear House. Everyone had seemed to clear out of there as you tried to close the door to it. The door was huge and heavy but your adrenaline didn’t acknowledge that. Closing the door fast you tried to lock it. But knew they would get in eventually. Stepping away from the door to look at it, your head and heart was pounding. Breathing heavy you began to panic. You looked around the wear house for something, anything. Looking threw junk piled into the corner you ended up cutting yourself. You looked down at the palm of your hand as blood came out of it. You saw both your hands were shaking. 

“Little Red! Little Red! Come out come out”  
You looked back at the big doors you had locked.

Negan waited for a response.  
“Listen, I understand this a lot going on. Fuck, if you weren’t running from my ass I’d think you were some sort of dumb fuck.”  
Negan waited.  
“In case you didn’t have a face to the name. I’m Negan, and I’m the leader of the Saviors that just took over your little shit hole town. Now if you don’t open up these fucking doors before my men do. Things are going to get worse for you.”  
Negan’s voice had changed deeper and more serious.  
“Now. Open. up!”  
You were in panic mode. You couldn’t keep any thoughts together. You wanted to fight but knew it wouldn’t do anything. You held both your hands to the sides of your head, somehow trying to keep your head together. You bent down placing your head on your knees.  
The constant thought of just giving up kept screaming in your head.  
(It's over! IT'S OVER! You’re going to die! Just give up!) 

Negan was done waiting. He signed the men and they began breaking down the door. You head popped up looking at the doors as soon as you started hearing sounds of working. You quickly looked up and saw the open second floor of the wear house. You ran up the steps to hide behind one of the huge construction pulleys. As soon as you hid a truck came through the huge wear house doors.  
“Jesus Hank! You got the message that I wanted her alive right?”  
You heard Negan yell at the truck driver. 

“Sorry, sir.”

You looked through one of the pulley’s hole to look down on the bottom floor. You held the handgun you stole close to your chest ready for a fight you didn’t want to be in.  
“You still alive, Darlin?”  
You were able to see Negan better down. As more of his men came through the crashed entrance with guns at the ready. 

Negan pointed at Hank to go up the steps you took to check the second floor. In a panic seeing a Savior getting close to where you were, you shot at him. The man took cover.  
“I found her!” He yelled out.

“Great job Hank” Negan rolled his eyes.  
You kept kneeled down behind the pulleys for your cover.  
“[Y/N]? Gotta say...."  
Negan cocked his head looking up at the open second floor.  
"Red hood isn’t the best hiding color. I can see you from down here.”  
He chuckled, leaning back trying to make eye contact.  
“You know those pulleys have holes right?”  
You stopped looking where Hank was then looked down and saw Negan looking right at you. He gave a little wave of his fingers. Your face became as red as your washed out red hood you were wearing. You felt embarrassed from him looking at you with a smile. You quickly turned your gun in his direction and shot at him. But you stopped as soon as more of his men down below began shooting at you now that they saw where you were. You took cover again getting as low as possible.  
"Enough!"  
The gunshots stopped as Negan ordered them to.  
“OK! Funs over. Time to come down Red. How many bullets do you have left anyway.”  
You looked at you handgun and knew if you had any left it would be amazing.  
“Plus Shit for brain C here.”  
He motioned his men to drag one of your leaders in the sight of you. You looked down at them and saw Negan placed a gun to the back of C's head. You held a hand to your mouth stopping you gasp out.  
“chuck!”  
Your eyes felt like they were about to cry seeing him with a gun pointed at him.  
“So let’s see how loyal are ya Red!”  
It didn’t take anything more than that. You raised your hands up in sight.  
“No fucking way!”

Hank ran up to you with his gun pointing at you. “Stand up!” You got up and moved as the Savior said. He held onto you with a gun to your back down the steps to face Negan. 

“Damn,”  
he whispered to C.  
“She must really love you.”  
You and C made eye contact. Negan smiled at you.  
“Fuck me, if I knew threatening this asshole would end this shit fast, I would have done it when I saw you doing those circus tricks outside."  
Negan chuckled  
"Load her up."  
Negan said staring down at you while the men tied your hands behind your back.  
“Now, will I have to worry about any trouble from you?” 

You looked at Negan then back at C. C didn’t say a word and just looked away. You only felt anger towards him. For some reason, you felt more anger for C then you did for Negan. Your eyes were glassing trying not to cry. You looked back up at Negan.  
“No”

Negan smirked and gave you a wink.  
“That’a’girl.” 

As his men dragged you off and into the truck, you heard C yell out your name. But you didn’t care anymore, but still hoped for Negan to have mercy on C. Everything went dark as the bag covered your head.

**Author's Note:**

> long story short.  
> its kinda weird cause, this is a little bit based on a dream I had. Like only the beginning here. Like I had this dream where I was living in this shitty colony, I would just jump from roof to roof practicing tight wire acts with crappy wires that everyone's home still had. which sounds really dumb to do but, I'm kinda dumb so its ok. lol. But then the saviors attacked and Negan saw I can do tricks and shit, and was like "Yo, you can do tricks and shit, Killer! come hang with us." but I'm like "Dude no. Your gonna kill my ass."  
> (It's funny cause I find Negan attracting. So, I guess IRL I would be more logical then to go off with a guy cause I think he's hot.)  
> But anyway  
> Yeah, so I end up hiding in this wear house place that's small and has barely a second floor. it looks like a fucking second-floor shelf with big pulleys on it. But, yeah, I'm hiding and He got his one boy shooting at me from the side and all his boys down there shooting at me. Then he's like "Yo, I got one of your friends. Come on down. "  
> I'm like "Aw fuck. Well ...."  
> I end up letting this guy on the side catch me. and bring me downstairs to Negan.  
> and he's like "ok guess I don't need your friend anymore then lets them go." 
> 
> End dream....but i'm gonna try to actually make a story out of it.


End file.
